DIP devices of the type to which the present invention generally include a plurality of pin-like projections or leads which are relatively fragile and have a tendency to bend or otherwise to become damaged during handling and shipment. Such damage can distort the leads from a given predetermined orientation necessary for proper installation into a PCB.
Method and apparatus are previously known for straightening these electronic components so that they are oriented properly for installation. The prior art lead straighteners are as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,205 entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR STRAIGHTENING LEAD COMPONENTS issued Apr. 29, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,984 entitled ELECTRONIC COMPONENT LEAD STRAIGHTENING DEVICE AND METHOD issued Nov. 13, 1984, owned by the assignee of the present application. The apparatus shown in these patents operates to correct erroneous disposition of leads and/or straighten bent leads by applying a combing action to the leads. The assignee of the present application, also has a pending application entitled HIGH-SPEED ELECTRONIC COMPONENT LEAD FORMING APPARATUS AND METHOD Ser. No. 710,032, filed Mar. 11, 1985 showing a system for scanning leads and also showing switching mechanism for use in lead straightening and scanning apparatus.
While these prior apparatus were generally effective for the purposes intended, it has been found that the capacity for handling DIPs is limited. For example, in some instances, the capacity is dependent on the cycling speed of the straightening mechanism. In other instances, it was dependent on the configuration, arrangement and operation of the various feed mechanisms for delivering DIP devices through the system. In still other instances, all of the apparatus functions were performed on each DIP device delivered to the system. It has been found that some of the DIP devices in the packages do not require straightening or alignment. Accordingly, in systems where each DIP device was passed through a straightening or aligning apparatus, the overall speed and the quantity per time unit was limited. Furthermore, even if the systems were discriminating, the switching mechanisms were somewhat limited.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high-speed switching apparatus for general use in DIP handling apparatus. For example, the switching apparatus and method of the present invention may be utilized solely in conjunction with a scanning device to selectively separate DIP devices which require no straightening or aligning operation from those which do. The switching apparatus may also be utilized in conjunction with existing lead straightening machines of the "300" or "600" category to thereby speed up the production rate of this equipment. It has been observed that utilized strictly with a scanning device, the switching apparatus has a capability of directing DIP devices selectively to one of four discharge stations at a rate in excess of between 15,000 to 20,000 DIPs per hour.